¿Un clavo saca otro clavo?
by ackanne
Summary: Edward quiere olvidar, y aunque en principio quiere hacerlo sin compañía, ella aparece para hacerle cambiar de idea y de paso vivir una noche inolvidable. Será que ¿un clavo saca otro clavo?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. - la historia es mía._

_Esta historia es clasificación M por lo que es apta solo para mayores de 18 años._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Edward estaba sentado en la barra del bar del hotel desde dónde podía apreciar a la gente bailando alrededor del lugar, y la playa de fondo, con la suave brisa y sonido del oleaje calmo y sereno de la noche. Llevaba dos días en aquel paradisiaco lugar del Caribe y aún no se le quitaba el sin sabor del fracaso: Rosalie se había casado. Pese a la amargura que lo embargaba, esta noche parecía diferente; se detuvo para percibir de nuevo cada sonido del mar, y en definitiva todo se escuchaba y se sentía surrealista, casi mágico.

-Menos mal que no tengo con quien hablar porque parezco un autentico imbécil con puros pensamientos de adolescente desesperanzado.- Murmuró por lo bajo y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero había una en especial que le atraía, musical y a la vez profunda; de esa clase de risa que es pura alegría, sin fingimientos, libre. Se giró de su silla en la barra para localizar a la dueña de tan melodioso sonido. Su cabello castaño ondeaba por la brisa que le acariciaba, y vagaba libre al no haber muros sino una reja de bambú tras su silla, enmarcando un rostro bronceado y rasgos finos y delicados.

Al mirarla con detenimiento pudo notar como le calentaba la sangre y era extraño, ya que en su concepto Rosalie siempre había sido la mujer más sensual del mundo, y aún así su deseo por ella no era comparable a lo que como un rayo lo atravesaba y le inspiraba aquella desconocida, con su expresión de total desparpajo. Pero no estaba sola, había dos hombres y tres mujeres más con ella. Luego de observarlos por un rato le dio la impresión que sus acompañantes eran solo amigos, nadie parecía reclamarla como suya; si fuera él, no dejaría a una ovejita sola en una paradisiaca isla del Caribe a merced de los leones… y hoy se sentía como un león hambriento.

Hasta hace menos de dos horas no le apetecía nada diferente a beber, pero con ella, allí, sonriendo y bailando, contoneando sus caderas al son de los exóticos ritmos… ya no sabía ni qué pensar; sus movimientos cada vez más osados hacían que su corto vestido blanco de flores rojizas se subiera un poco más sobre unos bronceados muslos y remarcara cada una de las curvas de su delgado y torneado cuerpo; al seguirla observando quedaba claro que le apetecía más de una cosa, y eso era una realidad que le agitaba la respiración y hacía que sintiera aún más lo cálido y erótico del lugar.

No se decidía a abordarla y para ser sincero el motivo de ese viaje no era aplicar el refrán de un clavo saca otro clavo, sino la filosofía de beber para olvidar. Con esto en mente se giro para concentrarse en su trago; mientras le servían otro vaso de ron blanco con un solo cubito de hielo (el cual había descubierto, era mucho más agradable que el tradicional whisky que bebía); la brisa sopló suave y vibrante, y pudo percibir como un aroma más embriagador, dulce y tentador que el ron invadía sus fosas nasales y drogaba sus sentidos.

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y pudo verla a su derecha, tan cerca a él, pero completamente ignorante de lo que le despertaba. Escuchó su voz cuando le pidió un gin tónica al bartman, y resultó ser igual de musical que su risa, pero algo más misteriosa. La observaba con descaro y ella… o de verdad no se daba cuenta, o era muy buena actriz; mientras esperaba su bebida en un claro gesto de impaciencia, medio mordía su labio, despertando en Edward ansias de ser él quien llevara a cabo tan placentera tarea.

En ese instante empezó a sonar una canción de esas que Jasper, su mejor amigo, decía que nadie se podía resistir a bailar. Por su cabeza cruzaba una pregunta, ¿Si la invitaba a bailar qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Se respondió así mismo que sería un rechazo, ¿no? Uno más, uno menos, total ya había batido su propio record, teniendo en cuenta que hasta un par de meses no estaba acostumbrado al no, como respuesta, y ahora parecía ser la frase favorita de la gente para él, en especial del género femenino.

Se giró completamente y con su mejor sonrisa le preguntó:

-Disculpa, ¿Bailas?

-No gracias.- Y ella tomó su vaso de la barra, se giró y volvió a su lugar sonriendo.

"Mierda, cuatro rechazos en esta semana" pensó con verdadero dramatismo. Con Rosalie las cosas eran muy complicadas, y finalmente en este punto de la historia, no le veía otro camino diferente a rendirse. Pero aquella mujer era otro tema, ¿cómo se había atrevido a rechazarlo? Ni siquiera le había echado una mirada. Fue de esas respuestas autómatas que da la gente cuando no se atreven a dejar la zona de confort. Edward estaba indignado. ¿Había perdido su encanto? Rosalie se había casado y él… ¿él qué? ¿Basura? Le iba a dar la oportunidad a aquella mujer para que se atreviera. Le daría una lección, no se rendiría tan fácil.

Dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa, y se puso en pie. Volvería a insistir en bailar, para empezar. Alcanzó a estar a tres pasos de su mesa, cuando uno de los hombres del grupo que la acompañaba se le adelantó. No le quedó más remedio que salir a fingir que fumaba, no sin dejar de percatarse el fornido caballero parecía a gusto más de la cuenta con ella. Cuando volvió a entrar al bar, ni la determinó, por lo menos debía hacer el intento de disimular un poco. Tomó de nuevo su lugar en la barra y pidió otro trago; cuando se giró para mirar de reojo donde estaba su presa, no la vio.

Esperó por un rato, cuando al fin la pudo divisar, parecía venir de las afueras del bar, con su teléfono celular en la mano. Eso le dio la idea de fingir que hablaba por el móvil para salir a la playa y al regresar, invitarla como quien no quiere la cosa, "qué buena idea", se felicitó así mismo. Terminó ese trago, y salió hablando por su celular (apagado por si acaso) calculando en qué momento ella estaría de nuevo en la mesa. Espero unos pocos minutos afuera y luego de guardar su teléfono, buscó la entrada que pasaba por su mesa, y al llegar allí notó que ni ella ni su grupo estaban.

Puso sus brazos en jarra en una franca señal de rendición. Miró de reojo por todo el lugar pero no la divisó. Posó su mirada en la mesa vacía y no entendía por dónde coños se había marchado. Bueno, nada que hacer, lo había intentado y había fallado. Pero debía reconocer que fue divertido y le hizo pensar en otra cosa por un momento.

Se giró para volver a su lugar en la barra y como una visión, ahí en frente suyo, estaba ella. Pero algo en su semblante era diferente, cómo si hubiera sufrido una transformación de ángel a súcubo en lo corrido de la noche. Le miró fijo, al encontrarse sus ojos, la picardía se reflejaba en los de ella y la duda en los de él.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo no jugaba al gato y al ratón, pero estuvo buenísimo.- exclamó ella luciendo un sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos.

-Bastante ¿cierto?

O ella era muy perspicaz o Edward había sido muy evidente. Había serios indicios que era más lo segundo que lo primero. Ella lo sorprendió al tomar su mano y llevarlo con decisión hacia la pista de baile.

- Me vas llevando así no más. ¿No me vas a invitar?

-Ya sé que quieres bailar, hasta hace más o menos quince minutos eran tus intenciones o ¿negaras que me invitaste a bailar?

-¿Y si cambié de opinión?

-Lo dudo. No te hagas el tonto, si no quisieras bailar conmigo, no tendría la fuerza para obligarte a hacerlo.

-Está bien me doy por vencido.

Ella estalló en una sonora carcajada que hizo que su dignidad se evaporara. Comenzaron a bailar y Edward se sentía más que bien; ella sonreía y parecía saber de memoria y completa la canción que sonaba, y no cantaba mal; aunque el mayor encanto era cuando se mordía el labio luego de pronunciar alguna que otra frase… "a tu perfume de miel a ti", ¿a caso esa mujer le leía la mente? Luego se escuchó la frase "pa' todas las mujeres", y las primeras notas de una canción que efectivamente emocionó a todas las mujeres del lugar, incluyendo a su compañera de baile.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la pegajosa melodía, no podía dejar de pensar en que Rosalie de nuevo había tenido la razón cómo en muchas otras cosas en el pasado; ella siempre que escuchaba esa canción, le decía muy emocionada que no se imaginaba un lugar del mundo donde al sonar esta canción todas las mujeres no salieran a bailar. Y la realidad era que Edward estaba muy lejos de su mundo, de ella, del pasado, del presente, en fin, lejos de todo, pero la maldita canción estaba allí, recordándole lo que ya no tendría nunca más; para su frustración, Rosalie se había equivocado en una sola cosa, y era algo que les estaba cambiando la vida para siempre.

-Para no estar presente tu mente, déjame decirte que tu cuerpo baila muy bien, pero me siento extraña, así que mejor me voy. Bailar con un zombi no está dentro de mis planes para esta noche.

Edward reaccionó de inmediato, y esa sencilla pero evidente reprimenda lo golpeó con fuerza. Rosalie no estaba en ese lugar, no era quien le hablaba, no era con quien bailaba, no era a quien tenía en sus brazos. Estaba cansando, al parecer la fórmula de la bebida y el olvido no estaba dando resultado; ¿y si probaba al menos por esta noche la del clavo? Porque hasta que se puso a reflexionar como una niñita llorona, todo iba más que bien.

-Discúlpame. Para serte sincero llevo mucho rato tratando de conseguir tu atención y no lo voy a desaprovechar este momento.

-¿Me vas a decir que estabas en una nube pensando en mí?

-No tengo porque mentir, ya me disculpé por eso, lo cierto es que si quería y de hecho quiero estar contigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella

-¿Sólo Bella?

-Esta noche soy sólo Bella. ¿Y tú quien serás esta noche?

-Edward, sólo Edward.

-¿Y con quien vienes?

-Bueno solo Edward es también porque vengo solo.

-¿En serio? Yo ni siquiera imagino ir al cine sola.

-Pues mira que últimamente he roto más de un paradigma en mi vida.- De nuevo la imagen de Rosalie le vino a la mente, pero la desechó con la misma rapidez que había parecido. –Si me pude fijar que no viajas sola. ¿Deduzco correctamente que son solamente tus amigos?

-Algo así. Son compañeros de mi trabajo y venimos por un premio que nos ganamos gracias a una de nuestras geniales ideas.

-O sea que además de linda y sexy resultaste creativa.

-Y bastante, no es por hablar, pero a la hora de proponer considero que soy de las mejores.

-Pues yo aceptaría cualquier propuesta que me hicieras.

La música cambió, y empezó a sonar uno de esos ritmos caribeños de los que se bailan muy juntos y despacio. Lo más probable es que ella luego de un rato se fuera, aunque Edward ansiaba que no lo hiciera porque le seguía atrayendo poderosamente y adicional a todo, estaba harto de sí mismo y de sus recuerdos; ella parecía hacerlo olvidar mucho mejor que el ron, o cualquier licor.

-¿Tengo otra oportunidad?

-No estoy muy segura.

El posó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a mecer su cuerpo al ritmo sensual de la música. Ella lo fue siguiendo y le cruzó los brazos por el cuello.

-Definitivamente bailas muy bien.

-¿Y con eso te convenzo?

No le dio tiempo de contestar ya que de nuevo un cambio en el ritmo, enloqueció el lugar, incluidos ellos mismos. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, volvieron a la barra. Ella cambió su gin tónica por un ron idéntico al que él estaba bebiendo.

-¿Te gusta el ron?

-Se me ha hecho fuerte, pero creo que es lo que necesito esta noche.

-Eres osada si nunca lo habías bebido.

-Pues tal parece que hoy me acompaña la osadía.

-Corrijo, además de linda, sexy y creativa resultaste osada. Lo que me lleva a la pregunta obligatoria de si te gustan los retos.

-Diste en el blanco

Ella se mecía en su lugar dejándose llevar por la música. Edward parecía tentado a entregarse al silencio, pero no pudo evitar saber que pensaba ella:

-¿Qué opinas de los refranes "beber para olvidar" y "un clavo saca otro clavo"?

Ella lo miró arrugando la frente y emitiendo una media sonrisa.

-Siempre me han parecido una soberana estupidez.

Edward se quedó sin que decir. Bebió lo que quedaba de su trago y pido que llenaran sus copas. Ambos las terminaron de un solo trago.

-Aunque hasta hace una llamada no había considerado que puedo estar equivocada. ¿Lo del refrán se relaciona con el reto?

-La verdad sí.

Ella dejó la silla y le extendió su mano invitándole con este gesto a que la siguiera a la pista de baila. La música era suave y se mecían con tranquilidad.

-Edward ¿Y cuál sería el reto?

-No dejarme pensar.

Ella se quedó mirándole fijamente y lo besó. Edward respondió a ese beso con toda la rabia, frustración y pasión contenida de los últimos meses. Aunque pensaba que la intensidad de sus emociones la abrumaría, su respuesta fue igual o más salvaje que la de él. Se sumergieron en sus sensaciones casi olvidando que tenían público a su alrededor. Separaron sus bocas para tomar aliento, pero sus cuerpos seguían muy juntos simulando el vaivén de las olas.

-Bella, ¿Quieres beber algo más?

-¿Tu quieres que sigamos bebiendo?

-La verdad prefería llevarte a otro lugar.

-¿Tan mal bailo?

-No te hagas la inocente. Precisamente por lo bien que lo haces te quiero sacar de aquí y…- Edward jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ven conmigo Bella.- Le susurraba mientras le daba pequeños besos en la comisura de su boca. Bella parecía indecisa. Su teléfono celular sonó; ella lo sacó rápidamente y al ver la pantalla se quedó algo pensativa. Contestó:

-Hola.

Silencio.

-No te preocupes sigo en el bar del hotel.

Silencio.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes no me pienso ir del hotel, duerme tranquila que yo tengo la otra tarjeta.

Silencio.

-Hablamos.

Edward se la quedó mirando:

-¿Se puede saber quién te llamaba?

-¿Celoso?

-Curioso nada más- Mintió con descaro.

-Era mi conciencia, y por lo mismo preferí no dejarle hablar mucho.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír:

-Y entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

-No puedo salir del hotel, lo prometí- Y sonrió con picardía.

-No nos iremos del hotel.

-Eso me parece perfecto.

-Bella, ¿estás ebria?

-La verdad no estoy sobria, pero tampoco ebria, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Pero si algún día te encuentras con mi conciencia por favor le confirmas que estaba tan ebria que te aprovechaste de mí.

-¿Eso le vas a decir a tu conciencia?

-Ni de riesgo le podría decir la verdad.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?

-Que esta noche es de dejarse llevar y no pensar.

Y de nuevo tomó posesión de sus labios encendiendo en ambos aquel irrefrenable deseo que al parecer ya no tenía retorno.

* * *

><p>Edward no sabía en que concentrarse. La boca de ella le invitaba a no dejar de prestarle atención, pero sus tentadoras curvas hacían que sus manos errantes buscaran por un lado acercarla aún más y por el otro, pasar la tarjeta por la esquiva cerradura digital de la puerta.<p>

Ella lo tomó por sorpresa cuando se giró, dándole la espalda, y ofreciéndole su cuello para que le besara; tomó sus manos, y las acercó a su rostro inclinado y le quitó la tarjeta con la boca, y una vez libres las llevó hacía sus inflamados pechos. La sorpresa le duró poco, ya que al sentir sus propias manos cubriéndolos por completo, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masajearlos, intercalando el suave movimiento de sus manos con leves mordiscos y besos en los hombros de Bella, quien respiraba de forma entrecortada. Cómo pudo, Bella apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta, y con la otra tomó la tarjeta para deslizarla en un solo movimiento por la cerradura digital, escuchando al instante un chasquido y notando como se tornaba verde el botón que indicaba que tenían completo y total acceso a la habitación.

Edward se detuvo y la giró para tenerla de nuevo cara a cara. Para ser sinceros, él no quería ser un caballero, pero algo le hizo creer que las cosas no estaban en su lugar y quizás ella debiera o quisiera reconsiderar las cosas. La miró y pegó su frente a la suya respirando agitadamente; aunque veía pasión y deseo liquido en esos ojos chocolate, le parecía justo preguntarle si quería continuar y darle un espacio para respirar. Entreabrió los labios, pero ella lo tomó de la camisa y giró su cara hasta dejar sus labios rosando los de él:

-¿Me vas a hacer quedar mal? Me pediste no dejarte pensar y si yo no lo hago, tú tampoco deberías estar pensando en nada diferente a esto- Y le mordió levemente el labio inferior para luego empezar a succionarlo y acariciarlo con su propia lengua, intensificando la mezcla de su dulce sabor con el ron que ambos habían estado bebiendo.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que Edward necesitaba; la alzó tomándola fuertemente por sus nalgas mientras ella reaccionó a este movimiento abrazándole la cintura con las piernas y juntando sus bocas con desesperación; como pudieron empujaron la puerta, para luego escuchar el sonido de la cerradura que se aseguraba, y así con toda la velocidad que su posición le permitía la apoyó contra la puerta ahora cerrada, y mientras acariciaba sus muslos, presionaba su erección contra el vientre bajo de Bella, arrancándole gemidos, más musicales que su risa y más embriagadores que su voz.

No quería apartarse de ella, pero su necesidad de tenerla por completo era más fuerte que lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que sin perder más tiempo la llevó directamente a la amplia cama junto a un ventanal con una vista espectacular, pero en ese momento era plenamente consciente que tal vista quedaba disminuida frente a la visión de Bella tendida en su cama, con el vestido completamente enrollado en su cintura, el pelo revuelto, y ese gesto que le había incitado toda la noche, sólo que ahora era el quien succionaba y mordía esa tentadora boca. Ella le abrió la camisa y pudo sentir su boca sobre su piel encendiéndolo aún más. Bella recorría con sus manos toda la extensión de su pecho, sin dejar de besarle.

Edward le ayudó a deshacerse de su camisa, para luego pasar a su vestido; era paradójico verla con ropa interior blanca angelical, cuando en ese momento se le antojaba que era de lo más oscuro su deseo. Comprendió que ese contraste de inocencia y lujuria era lo que desde un comienzo lo había tentado, y definitivamente lo seguía haciendo de la misma manera. En cuestión se segundos estaban completamente desnudos, explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos y sumergiéndose en una creciente de sensaciones e impulsos, hasta conseguir explotar en un mar de calma, que luego de un rato dio paso a una nueva tormenta. Ya ninguno de los dos quería hablar, ni mucho menos dormir. Cuando el cansancio los venció los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el horizonte.

* * *

><p>Cuando Edward despertó, se sintió desorientado. Buscó su reloj sobre la mesa de noche, y no lo encontró. Parpadeaba mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe uno tras otro. Se giró para encontrar su cama vacía, pero el aroma de la dulce y ardiente Bella se había quedado. Pero eso era lo único que daba fe de su presencia allí, ni una nota, ni un mensaje, nada.<p>

Se bañó y vistió como un rayo; fingiendo dar un paseo, recorrió todo el hotel tratando de localizar a Bella o alguno de sus acompañantes de la noche anterior, con el problema que no les recordaba muy bien, aunque por el contrario a ella no la iba a poder olvidar jamás, la luz del sol le hizo comprender que en la noche anterior por alguna razón que no comprendía, había tenido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Se acercó a la recepción y valiéndose de su encanto natural (el cual gracias a Bella había vuelto a recuperar), indagó sobre si había alguna huésped registrada con el nombre de Bella, pero era obvio que aquel había sido un diminutivo o un nombre falso, así que no obtuvo información alguna.

Mañana volvería a San Francisco y retomaría su vida, aunque le hubiera encantando haber hablado un poco más con Bella, para por lo menos saber de dónde venía, o su nombre real. Ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar los demonios que le esperaban y rogar para que el destino cruzara por su camino a la inolvidable Bella de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, me he animado a continuar con esta historia, así que haré todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana y ser más juiciosa. Mi otra historia no quedará inconclusa, solo que he estado un poco bloqueada y no me sale, pero espero pronto retomarla y finalizarla.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. - la historia es mía.

Esta historia es clasificación M por lo que es apta solo para mayores de 18 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-Bella, ¡adoro la comida china un sábado en la noche, si no hay nada más que hacer!

Dejó la caja sobre la mesa de centro, junto a las dos copas y una botella de vino recién comenzada.

-¿No mes vas a decir nada Bella?- Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su compañera de sofá.

-Auch- Eso duele Alice.

-Pareces como ida. Primero me invitas a que cenemos juntas al estilo pijamada que porque "me tienes olvidada por Marco" y durante la cena medio me hablas normal, medio te quedas zombi, obviamente pasa algo.

-Alice…

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-Pues…

-Bella, deja ya de darle vueltas, me lo vas a decir o no, decídete. Llevas como dos horas dándole vueltas a tu asunto.

Bella se tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

-Le he sido infiel a Marco.

Alice mantuvo su postura, luego extendió su brazo por los hombros de Bella y soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Pues te habías demorado querida; esa era una realidad que se veía venir.

Frotaba el brazo de su amiga quien seguía con la mirada fija en su ahora copa vacía.

-El hombre es de lo más aburrido y la verdad nunca me ha convencido para ti.

Tomó aire y retiró suavemente su brazo y adoptando una posición relajada en cómodo sofá entrelazó sus manos en el regazo para continuar en el mismo tono

-De hecho, los celos que no disimulaba hacia Jacob no eran más que pistas de lo que él también veía venir. Bella, tú tenías tus dudas y pues se dio lo del viaje, ¿porque fue en el viaje verdad?

Bella asintió con un gesto de su cabeza sin cambiar la postura de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? Las cosas pasan y no es por azar, aunque suene a frasecilla de telenovela; ya no le puedes hacer nada… que te perdone y sigan juntos, o que no y terminen, no hay de otra.

Bella se giró enarcando las cejas y torciendo un poco el gesto:

-Lo ves todo tan sencillo, Alice. Marco no lo sabe y…- enredó los dedos en su cabello –me siento terrible de haberle engañando, pero si le cuento, ¡creo que será peor!

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Pues obviamente no es una situación sencilla, pero los caminos que te quedan no son muchos, lo ocultas y sigues con Marco, o revelas todo; ahora, que si al revelarlo puedan seguir juntos pues no será una decisión sólo tuya, eso es otro tema, y saber qué rumbo tomará tu aventura con Jacob pues también es otro tema, quizás más complicado aún.

Bella tomó la botella de vino y llenó su copa.

-Las cosas son más complejas. Me desconozco.

-Bella no eres la primera, ni la última, ¡deja el drama!

-Tú sabes cómo pienso Alice; somos amigas desde hace un montón de años, yo creo en el amor, en la fidelidad, de hecho estuve evitando a Jacob porque no quería engañar a Marco, y me alejé de Marco porque necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, pero…

-Bella, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues a mi modo de ver ¡Jacob parece realmente enamorado!

Bella tomó la copa en sus manos y luego de darle vueltas, mientras las palabras de Alice seguían flotando en el aire, se la bebió de golpe. La copa de nuevo quedó vacía. Bella se mordía el labio

-No fue con Jacob.

Alice se atragantó con el sorbo que estaba bebiendo, dejó la copa sobre la mesa, a tal velocidad y con tal fuerza que algunas gotas de vino fueron a parar en los bordes de la mesa y otras tantas formaron pequeñas gotas en el suelo.

-Y si no fue con Jacob que te trae rayada hace un montón de tiempo, entonces… ¡ay no Bella, no lo puedo creer, te liaste con tu jefe!

-Alice, que barbaridad es esa, si el tipo podría ser mi padre… ¡qué mi padre mi abuelo! Además tu sabes que es un viejo verde de lo peorcito! ¡No estoy para bromas!

-Pero es que no me lo creo, ¿tu liada con alguien que conociste en una semana?

-En una noche

-¿Noche? Bella, ya me estoy sintiendo culpable, te digo que te vayas al viaje y te olvides de todo y mira que te lo has tomado literal!

Bella miró a Alice entornando los ojos y con los puños apretados.

-No te equivoques Bella, no te estoy juzgando, tú misma lo acabas de decir, no sueles ser tan relajada como yo. ¡Cómo pretendes que no me sorprenda! Pero aquí lo importante es… ¿Valió la pena?

-¡Alice por Dios!

-Eso me sonó a un sí rotundo.

-Alice, no quiero darte detalles, tampoco tu opinión, no quiero tu consejo, sólo quería que me escucharas, ¿vale?

-Y entonces, ¿qué has pensando?

-Pues que no me siento capaz de confesarle nada a Marco, pero no puedo seguir así con él y además de todo me siento terrible con Jacob.

-¿Y con Jacob porqué? Es que manejas una especie de lista de espera y como le saltaste, ¿te sientes mal?

-¡Alice!- Y la pellizcó en el brazo y ambas se vieron envueltas en sonoras carcajadas, mientras Alice trataba de defenderse de los pellizcos de Bella

Luego de un rato mientras respiraban agitadas, Alice entrelazó sus manos, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella:

-¿Y entonces?

-Mañana llamaré a mi Jefe.

Alice la miró mientras recogía los hombros.

-¿Aceptarás ese nuevo empleo del que me hablaste?- Bella no respondió nada. Alice llevó su mano derecha a la frente y se puso de pie -¿Y esa es la solución?

Bella seguía sentada, lentamente se fue dejando caer hasta recostar su cabeza en el sofá. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire:

-No es la solución, pero luego de pensarlo mucho es lo que creo mejor. Hablar contigo me ha hecho ver que es así.

-Sabes que estás actuando como una cobarde, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-No es tu estilo, ni el mío, no pongas de excusa nuestra conversación.

-Últimamente he iniciado un nuevo estilo, y no es excusa- Cerró los ojos y se llevó un brazo para cubrir su rostro –Alice, se buena y no me des lata tu también.

-Si nadie más sabe lo que te pasa, ¿quién te está dando lata?

-Pues mi maldita conciencia.

-¿Y a ella la vas a dejar aquí?

-Pues tengo la esperanza que con el cambio de clima, la nueva ciudad y el montón de trabajo por hacer, no la pueda escuchar.

-Pues lo que ha de ser que sea… vamos a hacer las maletas Bella, que los enfrentamientos vendrán después.

* * *

><p>El vuelo estaba siendo de lo más tranquilo, Bella dormitaba a ratos y pensaba en que cuando Edward la invitó a bailar la primera vez, se sintió tan extrañamente complacida, que prefirió rechazarle de forma cortante. En ese momento pensaba que no necesitaba más líos con Marco de los que ya tenían. Sin embargo aquel hombre seguía mirándola, con una intensidad que la hacía desear perderse. Jacob la invitó a bailar y ella le vio salir. Cuando regresó ni la determinó, lo que la desanimó aunque sabía que no debía sentir algo así. Su grupo había decido que era mejor ir a descansar. A Bella le fascinaba bailar, y al parecer sus compañeros de oficina eran tan aburridos como Marco y no le veían la gracia a trasnochar bailando. Salieron todos del lugar. Mientras caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones, solo podía pensar como le atraía de una manera salvaje y loca; le despertaba sentimientos encontrados, para ella que siempre había sido una mujer de pasiones moderadas.<p>

Pero esa noche, todo conjugaba. Jacob frente al desconocido de ojos verdes le parecía un niño intentando conquistar a su primer amor, y Marco con sus estúpidos celos, ya no le parecía tan protector, sino un hombre inseguro de sí mismo más que de ella. Sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, no pudo evitar ir a buscarle.

-Bella ¿a dónde vas?

-Olvidé algo Angela.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No es necesario me dijiste que no aguantabas tus pies, ve a descansar con los demás.

Aunque el grupo continuó con su caminar, era obvio que habían desacelerado el paso para enterarse de lo que hablaban. Jacob quien se había rezagado un poco hizo gala de su caballerosidad:

-Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar Bella.

-Ni lo pienses Jacob, debes llevar a Mike a su habitación porque sino no, no llega.

Se giraron para mirar al hombre que se apoyaba en Jacob y murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

-Tienes razón Bella, ten cuidado.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Se giró y rápidamente inició el regreso, no si antes dejar de escuchar a sus espaldas como Jessica, una de sus colegas menos apreciada, murmuraba algo del hombre guapísimo que seguramente la estaba esperando. Sentía algo de remordimiento por Jacob, y ni quería pensar en Marco; lo cierto era que esperaba que Jessica no se equivocara. Y así había sido. Aunque en un principio Edward parecía no estar presente, una vez estuvo de regreso fue más de lo que se imaginaba.

Habían bailado, bebido y tenido una salvaje y deliciosa noche de sexo, sin compromisos y sin ataduras, y que finalmente le habían hecho comprender que ni Marco, ni Jacob eran lo que quería en su vida, ya no. Fue más que incómodo encontrarse con Jacob cuando iba camino a su habitación con las mismas ropas del día anterior aunque no tan bien puestas. El no le dijo nada, pero su mirada hablaba por él. No quería ahondar en aquella expresión de desconcierto, y porqué no, decepción que reflejaban sus ojos, y menos quería ver tal expresión en Marco.

Regresaron con todo su grupo muy temprano esa mañana, y desde aquel día las cosas no eran igual, no porque la gente a su alrededor la viera diferente o algo así, de hecho a pesar de las intrigas de Jessica, nadie le había prestado mayor atención y continuaron como de costumbre, pero ella no sentía así. Marco también había tratado de arreglar las cosas prometiéndole controlar sus celos, y no pretender controlarlo todo en su vida, inclusive le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntos para fortalecer su relación, pero Bella se había salido por la tangente argumentando que necesitaba darle un giro a su carrera y que era mejor que se separaran por un tiempo. Se sintió terrible al dejarle aún con esperanzas cuando ni ella misma tenía claro si realmente las había.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mensaje de cabina que anunciaba el inminente aterrizaje en la ciudad de San Francisco, su nueva ciudad de residencia, con su nuevo empleo y su nueva vida, la cual esperaba fuera más tranquila que la que había dejado en Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, este capítulo va hasta aquí, como ya se lo imaginaran, se avecina el inevitable reencuentro. ¿Cómo creen que será? Espero sigan esta historia y estaré muy pendiente de sus comentarios.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. - la historia es mía._**

**_Esta historia es clasificación M por lo que es apta solo para mayores de 18 años._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Edward miraba la taza de café que se enfriaba, mientras esperaba, su mirada se perdía en el que parecía un pozo oscuro y profundo, evocando la sensación que le acompañó el día del compromiso de Emmet y Rose.

* * *

><p><em>Habían velas encendidas, cuidadosamente distribuidas en varios candelabros, blancas con ribetes salmón; el techo estaba cubierto con velos de las mismas tonalidades, centros de mesa elaborados en peceras de velas de agua, con esencia de jazmín y pétalos de rosas que hacían que el lugar se inundara del aroma de Rose. La gente vestía de blanco, sin corbatas, ni trajes típicos y formales que rompieran la armonía del momento. Todo invitaba a dejarse llevar por la atmosfera etérea que habían recreado. La noche estaba despejada y por los ventanales del salón se podía apreciar una noche estrellada; no era coincidencia que Emmet y Rosalie, hubieran escogido precisamente esa noche para celebrar su fiesta de compromiso.<em>

_Edward deambulaba de aquí para acá, sin fijarse en nada o nadie en particular. A ratos charlaba brevemente con quienes reconocía, y al ver un par de niños revoloteando, no pudo menor que recordar su infancia. Sus primos mayores siempre les tomaban ventaja en los juegos a Emmet y Rose, pero en especial a él, que era muy torpe con lo que implicara correr o por lo menos desplazarse con coordinación y agilidad; Edward miró de reojo sus muñecas y tobillo, y afirmo muy bien su pierna izquierda, y pensó que de ello daba fe su colección de esguinces y torceduras. _

_El ruido de la gente tomando sus lugares, le hacía dejar el pasado y de vuelta al presente, tomó el que le habían indicado era su asiento. Cuando se agudizó el aroma floral, y sin siquiera volverse a ver, supo que ella había tomado su lugar, y efectivamente allí sonriente, su expresión era una clara invitación a saludarle. Edward se acercó con toda la calma del mundo y posó sus labios en su ya sonrosada mejilla; él no estaba aún a su lado, por lo que prefirió tomar su lugar en la mesa contigua. Keith, su hermana mayor, actuaba como maestra de ceremonias y luego de dar un sentido discurso sobre el amor y el compromiso, las luces se apagaron._

_En el fondo iniciaba la proyección de varias fotografías, un par de bebés, infantes caminando, niños asistiendo al colegio, y allí estaba aquella imagen, Rose en sus dulces dieciséis, vestida como una princesa, y con un jazmín resaltando sobre el ramo de rosas que llevaba. Aprovechando que ella siempre estaba pendiente de su blackberry no pudo evitar enviarle un mensaje: "El jazmín era mío"._

_Ningún sonido. Pero miró de reojo su teléfono. Sonrió. Edward le envió otro texto al ver su imagen junto a un árbol navidad, "Primer beso". Ella le buscó con la mirada; y el prefirió fingir no darse cuenta y seguir muy serio mirando la pantalla como si no hubiera escrito nada. Y cuando volvió a centrarse en las imágenes le escribió ""Más que amigos"_

_Tenía su expresión de déjalo ir, pero es que él no podía. Más imágenes de ella y de Emmet, cuando aún vivían vidas separadas. "Primera vez", escribió Edward. No hubo respuesta, ni mirada por parte de Rosalie. Pasaron más imágenes y Edward desistió. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla, sonreía mientras hablaba con Emmet, radiante, vital, perfecta. La proyección terminó; todos aplaudieron y Emmet pasó en frente a decir unas palabras. Las imágenes seguían en la mente Edward, y al parecer en la de Rose también. Su teléfono vibró. En la pantalla se veía un mensaje de ella ""Primer año universidad. Primer engaño"_

_Fue su turno de no contestar._

"_Y te perdoné" agregó ella._

_La proyección seguía en su mente. "Te fuiste. Esa vez no te engañé"_

_Rosalie le miró y le obsequió su ya conocido sonrisa que complementaba la expresión condescendiente de su rostro… "No me buscaste y dolió igual o más"_

_Le devolvió la mirada y respondió: "Volviste conmigo"_

_Las imágenes corrían por su memoria, más veloces que el discurso de Emmet. "Primera vez que me engañaste"_

_Rosalie sonrió con descaro… "Ya era hora"_

_En contra punto le escribió, "Volví contigo"_

_Rosalie se puso seria…"Era lo justo, y no duró, era la obvio". Retornó su mirada a su prometido quien estaba relatando cómo Emmet y ella empezaron a salir hacía dos veranos a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida. _

_Edward no pude evitar escribirle… "No te que cases"_

_Y lo que recibió como respuesta, fue la primera estocada del golpe final que le esperaba: junto a una carita la frase "Déjate de bromas"_

_Vio como Rosalie se puso de pie y se reunió con Emmet, pero esta vez en el centro del salón para bailar; la música empezó a sonar, y ella reía en sus brazos. El día de la boda no haría falta que preguntaran si alguien se oponía, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido a si mismo, que no volvería a entristecer a Rose, menos ahora cuando todo era radiante como su sonrisa, brillante como la luz que reflejaban sus ojos, con aroma a jazmín y bouquet de rosas, y con Emmet, su primo, desconociendo que hoy ocupaba el lugar que el había dejado escapar._

* * *

><p>La brillante sonrisa de una elegante y sofisticada rubia lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.<p>

-Hola guapo- Y acercó sus labios a su mejilla sin llegar a rozarla realmente. Tal gesto demostraba que aún recordaba cómo él odiaba que le mancharan con lápiz de labios.

-Hola Rose, estas preciosa.- Su sonrisa, al verla allí inundaba su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y corría la silla frente a él para que ella se sentara.

-Como siempre.

-Y como siempre tan modesta.- Le dijo cerca a su oído aprovechando la cercanía del que a simple vista era un acto galante de los que él acostumbraba.

-¿Y a qué se debe este repentino llamado, primo?

-Ni de riesgo me llames así. No soy tu primo.

-Eres el primo de mi esposo y además hemos crecido juntos.

-Pero no de esa forma y lo sabes.- Puso su mano sobre la de ella que descansaba inerte en el centro de la mesa.

Ella la retiró sutilmente, y aprovechó el gesto para llamar la atención de un camarero. Le pidió un mocachino y un cinnamon roll, y que le cambiará la taza de café expreso de Edward por una recién preparada.

-Tú café se veía terrible, Edward.

-Gracias pero no es sobre el café que quiero hablar.

-Edward, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, no como antes, porque nuestro pasado ha sido de lo más turbulento y…

-¿Emmet lo sabe?

-¿Es importante que lo sepa? ¿Le quieres hablar de lo que siempre quisiste ocultar?- Y su tono de voz se subió ligeramente.

-No.

-Tú menos que nadie me puedes juzgar; entiéndelo de una buena vez, ahora que soy una mujer casada tengo otras prioridades.- Esto último lo dijo en un tono neutro.

-No me hables con ese tono, que no te queda Rose.

Ella le miró con los ojos cristalinos, le temblaban un poco las manos. Exhaló y alzó mirada.

-Edward, en serio, debes comprender que lo nuestro quedó en el pasado. Emmet es mi esposo, y más allá de las formalidades, lo es, porque simplemente y llanamente, es el hombre que amo.

-Pero…- Rosalie se inclinó y posó su dedo índice sobre la boca de Edward quien ante tal gesto guardó silencio.

-El pasado es pasado Edward. Sigue con tu vida.- Y volvió a su postura inicial.

-Que tú has seguido con la tuya.

-Así es y nada puedes hacer. Fuiste un hombre al que amé con la inocencia de la adolescencia, con el ardor de la juventud, y que olvidé cuando maduré.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Tú sabes bien que cometimos errores, y esos errores nos han traído a este momento, acéptalo y ya.

-Es qué no ha sido fácil. Sé que fui el que más se equivocó y…

-Tienes que seguir intentando. Te veo algo mejor luego de tu viaje.

-Fue bueno, pero me dejó más lleno de preguntas que de respuestas.

El mesero rompió la tensión del momento al servirles lo que Rosalie había ordenado unos minutos antes. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Tomó el cinnamon roll y le dio un gran mordisco.

-¿Quieres probarlo? Está buenísimo.

Edward guardó silencio. Le miró. Tomó un sorbo de su café. Ella le ignoró. Dio otro bocado, y luego se llevó a sus labios la taza con el rebosante mocachino. Así se mantuvieron, en un extraño duelo de miradas mientras cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo.

Una vez Edward terminó su café, y en vista que Rose estaba por terminar lo suyo, se le quedó mirando fijamente:

-No vas a decirme nada.

Ella le miró. Se limpió con la servilleta algunas moronas que tenía en la comisura de sus labios. Tomó el último sorbo de su taza, cuidando de no mancharse. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y tomando en su mano derecha la cartera, se puso en pie con toda el garbo del que hacía gala.

-Supongo que si me llamaste pagarás la cuenta.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Mientras sigas viviendo en el pasado, solo obtendrás mi silencio en el presente.

Se dio me dio vuelta, tomo aire, lo sostuvo en su pecho. Se giró tan rápidamente que su cabello caía como cascadas por sus hombros, y parte de su cara. Apoyando su mano izquierda en la mesa y señalando su pecho con la cartera, y entre dientes sentenció:

-Edward Cullen, arregla lo que tangas arreglar; busca las respuestas a tus preguntas, y por lo pronto vete al demonio, porque hace años que yo decidí dejarte atrás. Búscate otra que te soporte, porque yo…¡YA TE OLVIDE!.

Y le dejó allí preguntándose si era un maldito imbécil. Luego de pagar la cuenta y pensarlo un poco más decidió que era un perfecto imbécil, pero que tenía claro que si había alguien que le soportaría y le sacaría de ese agujero en el que estaba era Bella. No sabía como iba a encontrarla pero lo haría.

* * *

><p>Caminaba muy deprisa cuando llegó al aeropuerto. Había conseguido un vuelo a última hora, que le llevaría de nuevo a aquel paraíso tropical. Por teléfono no había sido posible conseguir ningún tipo de información sobre Bella y su grupo, pero quizás si era insistente y con la motivación adecuada, sería posible que los camareros y empleados de la recepción del hotel, dejaran caer uno que otro dato, del tipo la administración del hotel decía no estar autorizada a brindarle a terceros.<p>

Iba a entrar a la sala de abordaje, cuando la vio. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser tan fácil. Ella no podía estar allí, caminando libre y tranquilamente a menos de cinco metros con su cabellera ondeando y sus labios a ratos susurrando, no estaba seguro de si hablaba consigo misma o quizás tarareaba alguna canción. ¿Sería alguien muy parecida? Si la seguía de seguro perdería el vuelo, pero si no lo hacía algo en su interior le decía que perdería mucho más.

Miró hacia la sala de abordaje, y hacia la mujer que se dirigía a la zona de taxis.

-Soy además de imbécil, patético.

Y se encaminó hacia la sala de abordaje. Dio unos pocos pasos y se detuvo justo frente a una bella auxiliar de vuelo.

-Discúlpeme. No estoy loco. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Se giro y llenando sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de su boca y emitió un `profundo grito que no pasó desapercibido:

- ¡**BELLA****!**

Y la mujer se detuvo en seco, se giró, le miró y por la expresión de absoluto desconcierto en su rostro, comprendió que era innecesario ingresar a la sala de abordaje: no quedaba duda alguna, la había encontrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada como lo prometí, pero trataré de publicar al menos cada semana y media. Me gustaría saber su opinión de cómo ven la historia. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
